Ça n'arrive jamais qu'une seule fois
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Chris savait que cet homme était violent. Et depuis la première gifle, Chris avait été préparé à plus. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce jour viendrait. Suite de "La fois où il est allé trop loin" OS. Version française avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer : **"Charmed" ne m'appartient pas, de plus ceci est une **traduction **de la fiction de AliceGirl6 **_(liens dans mon profil)_**.**

* * *

Titre original :** "It's never just one time"  
**Auteure :** AliceGirl6 **_(Elle a aussi écrit "Je promets" "__Hors des sentiers battus" "La fois où il est allé trop loin")__  
_Résumé : **« ****Chris savait que cet homme était violent. Et depuis la première gifle, Chris avait été préparé à plus. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce jour viendrait. Suite de **_**"La fois où il est allé trop loin"**_** »**

* * *

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Ça n'arrive jamais qu'une seule fois**

Chris savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer Léo à Walhalla. Il savait qu'il reviendrait pour lui casser les pieds. Il le savait. Et lorsque les sœurs finirent par découvrir l'existence de Walhalla et qu'elles libérèrent Léo, Chris avait déjà pensé à tout un tas d'excuses et d'échappatoires. Il n'avait, dans aucun de ses plans, réellement pris Léo en compte. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à la manière dont l'homme réagirait. Et quand bien même il l'aurait fait, sa réaction n'aurait pas été elle à laquelle il aurait pu penser.

C'était stupide de sa part, se dit-il au moment où son père le poussa dans la cage de l'île de Walhalla. Il aurait dû savoir que son père aurait recours à la violence. Quand Léo lui jeta l'épée, des souvenirs embuèrent l'esprit de Chris. Des souvenirs d'un temps passé, de son passé.

Il avait su, dès son plus jeune âge, que Léo était un homme mauvais, un mauvais père. Il pouvait prétendre être un ange autant qu'il le voulait, mais il montrait toujours sa vraie personnalité face à Chris. Ça avait pris longtemps au reste de la famille pour voir la vérité. Après tout, pendant longtemps, ils n'avaient vu en lui qu'un homme gentil et calme.

Piper fut la première à s'en rendre compte. Probablement parce que c'était celle qui avait le plus à faire à l'autre côté de Léo. Elle voyait à quel point et à quelle fréquence il blessait son petit Peanut. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit conscience de qui était réellement Léo. Mais bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas un père et un mari aimant et attentionné, même si elle voyait qu'il faisait du favoritisme, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être un homme violent. Personne n'aurait pensé cela de lui, même Chris l'avait longtemps ignoré. Cet homme était un ange, après tout. Un Fondateur. Ils prônaient le maintient de la paix, ils prêchaient en faveur de la non-violence. Alors qui irait imaginer qu'un Fondateur puisse maltraiter un enfant ? Qu'il puisse faire du mal à son propre fils, un petit garçon. Évidemment, la plupart des gens trouvaient cette pensée ridicule.

C'était Chris qui, le premier, avait découvert que Léo pouvait être réellement violent. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, il l'avait aussi senti quand le poing de cet homme l'avait frappé.

Léo était venu au manoir pour parler à Piper et passer un peu de temps avec Wyatt. C'était toujours pour ça qu'il venait, quelque chose qui avait blessé Chris. Mais, entre temps, Chris y était devenu indifférent. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce que Léo lui avait dit, seulement que sa réaction n'avait pas été des plus réfléchies et avait enragée Léo. Chris avait reculé, une tentative pour se mettre en sécurité. Parce que dès qu'il avait vu le regard de Léo, il avait su qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait que Léo ferait quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Chris ne fut évidemment pas assez rapide et la gifle contre son visage avait été un choc. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait pensé être victime de violences parentales ; jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père puisse le frapper. Son père le frappa une seconde fois. Chris était dans un état de choc, il ne pouvait même pas se défendre. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire. Wyatt était arrivé et s'était assuré que jamais leur père ne puisse à nouveau lui faire du mal.

Ça avait changé Chris, avait changé la famille. C'est à ce moment-là que le reste de la famille découvrit la vérité à propos de Léo Wyatt. C'était cet événement qui avait rendu définitif la rupture du lien entre Léo et la famille Halliwell. C'était trop gros pour être ne serait-ce que rattrapable. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le considérait comme un membre de la famille.

Alors, bien sûr que Chris aurait dû savoir que Léo aurait recours à la violence. Il aurait dû y penser. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de Wyatt pour le sauver, mais Chris ne se figerait pas, non plus. Il savait que cet homme était depuis la première gifle, Chris avait été préparé à plus. Au plus profond de lui, il savait que ce jour viendrait.

Parce que peu importait ce que pouvaient dire les gens à propos de Léo Wyatt. Chris connaissait la vérité, même s'il était le seul. Il savait que Léo était un homme horrible.

* * *

N/T : **Alors, avez-vous aimé cette traduction ?  
Vous allez peut-être penser que je m'acharne sur ce pauvre Léo...et vous n'aurez pas tout-à-fait tort. Je ne l'aime pas , je n'y peux rien ^^**

* * *

Voyons, j'ai fait :** Chris/Piper/Wyatt, Chris/Piper, Chris/Wyatt/frères, Chris/Léo-le-con, Chris/Bianca.  
**Il me manque quoi ?** Chris/Léo-le-gentil, Chris/Wyatt/couple, Phoebe/Chris/Paige...et c'est tout ? Arf, encore trois OS... Ça doit être faisable.  
**_(Les deux premiers, j'ai des fics qui sont traduisibles. Le dernier j'ai rien encore lu de très intéressant.)_

* * *

**Fiche de traduction :**

**Traduction : **40 minutes**  
Début-Fin : **27/04/12**  
Relecture : **55 minutes**  
Nombre de pages : **2**  
Nombre de mots :** 1031**  
Date de publication : **17/08/12**  
Dernière mise à jour :** 17/08/12


End file.
